Abstract: Increased development of research, education and outreach partnerships with the Marine Environmental Science Consortium-Dauphin Island Sea Lab (DISL) will greatly contribute to FDA?s mission. The DISL is one of Alabama?s most valuable assets and adds immeasurably to the quality of life in the state and beyond. The DISL network includes well-recognized scientists affiliated with 21 state-sponsored institutions that enroll students worldwide in degree programs in classrooms, laboratories, and education centers. The DISL, which houses nationally recognized education programs, leading-edge research collaborations, innovative business partnerships and environmental policy makers, now seeks to provide an exciting new environment to support diverse multidisciplinary exchanges with FDA. In doing this DISL increases the intellectual capital and outreach opportunities of FDA research throughout the Gulf of Mexico. The goals of the proposed project include: Increased scientific exchanges between university faculty and staff and FDA scientists and staff; Increased educational opportunities for qualified students (graduate), staff members and faculty members in the Parties? laboratories, classroom and offices; Facilitation of joint meetings for education and research; Increased research collaborations between university faculty and staff and FDA scientists and staff; Development of cooperative international activities including outreach; and Sharing of unique facilities and equipment for increased cost efficiencies for scientific endeavors. The project also will develop joint efforts to obtain grants and other extramural funds to support collaborative research and training as permitted under appropriate statutory authority, promote the adoption of ecological relevant science in the development of ecosystem restoration programs, and promote the importance of science in the everyday lives of the citizens of the Gulf coast. To date, the program has graduated 2 Ph.D students and 1 M.S. student. Two M.S. students are expected to complete degree programs in the coming year, and 3 students have newly initiated or ongoing projects. In addition, one intern has completed a project through the training program.